Gotham with a Bang
by Ember Cartwright
Summary: The Joker and Harley rule the city, and they are the king and queen of the bedroom too. Read on for a collection of one-shots displaying their mischievous adventures.


Harley sat at her vanity running her brush slowly through her golden blond hair. She kept arranging and rearranging it to cover the welt underneath her eye, but to no avail. With a sigh she set the brush down and opened up her concealer. It was half empty but she smeared all the rest of the product inside on top of her face.

"Harley! Where are you Pumpkin. Daddy needs to speak with you now!" The Joker's face peered into the bedroom. "There you are doll, I thought I'd find you downstairs." The Joker still had his clown makeup on as well as a slightly blood stained derp purple suit. His white satin gloves were still on his hands.

Harley looked up and asked with a shaky voice, "Was the job good Puddin' ?" Her bright blue eyed were brimming with tears.

The Joker walked over to her and cupped her cheek. "What's wrong Pumpkin? Missed daddy didn't ya?" He rubbed his thumb along her cheek and she winced. "What's this?" He pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped away some of Harley's concealer. "Now where did this come from? Was it one of the boys? Oh I knew that new rookie was no good!"

Harley looked at the Joker in disbelief. "It was you Pud'. Yesterday before you left for the job, I was at the door, trying to give you a good luck kiss and you… you…" Harley burst out in tears.

"No no no. Stop crying!" The Joker fought the urge to hit her across the face. How could he not remember. He never hit her hard enough to make a mark on her face, never. "How could I have done that?" He implored.

Harley sniffled "You underestimate your own strength Puddin', I was just tryin to look nice for you when you got back, except that I couldn't really cover the mark so well."

The Joker thought back to the previous morning, he was going out to do a job with the Mob. He had been very stressed, as the idea had been in the works for some time. He was going over the plan in his head when Harley bounced up to him, hugging him from the back. Startled, he backhanded her across the face. Shaking off the incident, the Joker had gone forward with the job, the whole scene completely slipping his mind until now.

The Joker took a slow step closer to Harley, wrapped his arms around her, and brought his mouth up close to her ear. As Harley felt his hot breath on her neck, a shiver went down her spine. "Why doesn't daddy kiss that boo-boo and make it all better?"

Harley closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his head, moaning.

He lightly brushed her exposed collarbone with his lips. "Does it hurt here?"

She shook her head, "Not there Daddy."

"Hmmm, how about over here?" He asked as he trailed kisses up her neck.

Harley purred, "That feels real nice Daddy."

"Does it feel better when I do this?" He abruptly slipped his hand into her pyjama shorts, into the lacy panties. He felt her wetness on his fingers.

Harley arched her back in response as a rush of pleasure swept over her.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," growled the Joker, and slammed his face against hers in a deep passionate kiss. He cupped her bottom and lifted her onto the vanity.

Harley wrapped her legs around his waist, as she kissed him back. She snaked her tongue into his mouth and intertwined it with his. They broke apart, gasping for air, and Harley used this moment to throw off his suit and jacket, taking off his undershirt in one swift move.

The Joker growled in approval and threw her onto the bed. Frantically they threw off the rest of each other clothes, until there was nothing separating their bodies. The Joker grabbed Harleys breast in his hand, groping it tightly, as he used one finger from his other hand to gently massage her clitoris.

Harley squirmed underneath his touch. "Fuck me Daddy," she cried.

The Joker chuckled. Suddenly he slipped one finger inside her, moving it back and forth faster and faster, enjoying watching Harley spasm in pleasure.

His hand was slapping hard against her pubic bone, and Harley was gasping out, when suddenly he stopped. Harley tentatively opened an eye.

"What's the magic word?" The Joker asked.

"Please" Harley responded.

"Beg me!" he commanded.

"PLEASE DADDY PLEASE" Harley screamed.

With a satisfied chuckle, the Joker positioned himself between her legs and began to pound into her. Letting out grunts he moved in and out of her. Harley spread her legs wider so he could get deeper. He felt her pussy grow tighter around his cock.

"Oh Mistah J I'm about to come!" Harley shrieked.

"Me too doll," he groaned. He pounded harder as their climaxes rose and with load guttural yells they came together.

The Joker rolled over next to Harley panting. Harley turned on her side facing him, she ran her nails slowly over his toned stomach, glistening with sweat. "That was nice pud," she whispered.

Closing his eyes he let out a satisfied sigh. They lay their together, as the moonlight streamed through their window.


End file.
